anti love hina2
by cooliemax
Summary: its the second to the first i think sory i dont know to much about fan fiction... im the new kind on the block if you catch my drift
1. Default Chapter

Anti-love hina

* * *

Chapter #2  
  
Keitaro awoke quickly with sweat dipping from his face. His heart beating faster than usual, and his bed sheets wetter and stickier than usual. As keitaro got out of his bed to reach for a pair of underwear, Naru walks in and screams "keitaro put your pants on you horny bastard! Why are your bed sheets all sticky... eewwwwwww! Its sperm isn't it! How disgusting! I am so leaving and when I come back I want all this cleaned up! GOT IT!!!"  
  
"Hey! When's lunch!? And why is keitaro naked!?  
  
"Su. Its not what you think." Naru said frantically  
  
"I get it... you were just showing keitaro how to use a condom weren't you, I mean safe sex, is supposed to be safe isn't it?"  
  
Keitaro said nothing as his face flushed a bright red. "Hey why is every one in my room, I'm trying to get dressed here."  
  
(this is all in Naru's mined... what ever is in those one lined quotes are thought bubbles ... you know these thingys 'blah blah blah' {' '}) 'holy shit keitaro's completely naked and completely erect too. Oh fuck he so sexy I've got to take him now I'll hold him and suck him and lick him till he makes a woman out 'a me. Ohh... shit I'm so bloody horny crap I'm like gonna have an fucking orgasm... shit Im starting to cum my pants. Fuck, I gotta get out' a here.

* * *

Don't worry its not over this is just like an intermission or  
something... so don't leave yet. But for those of you who are  
against keitaro and Naru relations don't worry they don't have  
sex. But for those who greatly approve of keitaro and Naru than  
look on the bright side-they don't have sex... yet.  
Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Oh well back to the story.

* * *

"hey naru why are your pants soaking wet?" keitaro asked not drawing his eyes away from her crotch. 

"why are you still naked?" she asked intaganizingly.

"because you people wont let me change in privet!"

"what who's talking about privets- oh. keitaro do you reolize your'e compleatly naked and dripping with sperm." kitsune says while walking in "ohh... i get it you were getting ready for me to come in, oh keitaro you dirty little sphinx." she said teasingly...although compleatly drunk she ran in a strait line towards keitaro knocking him onto the bed crawling down him and placing his shaft in her mouth as she sarted to suckle, just as keitaro was about to ejaculate into kitsunes mouth Naru grabbed Kitsune by the bra-strap picking her up and away from keitaro's shaft just as it was about to blow (ejaculate) right on Naru's face.

"ewwwwwwww! keitaro you got your sperms all over me!"

"whats sperm? and when's lunch?" Su asked out of fusteration.

"come with me so i can knock you sence less!" she yelled draging him into the bathroom. once in the bathroom she started to remove her close while pulling keitaro into the newlly installed shower. "Keitaro, do me one favor?"

"uhhh..."

"make a woman out' a me, And pound me like a mallard duck." she said while grabbing his member and slowly starting to slip it into her now wet flower. as she rubbed her unused hand over his lightly drawn six-pack.

keitaro started to slide his member in and out of his beloved Naru moving faster and faster both hearts moving insink with one and others...

* * *

so how is it to racy please review or no second story and if any one can tell me how to add to previous chapters .... oh well REVIEW!!! or no third chapter Muwahahahahahaha!!! 

sorry if its to short but ohh...well there sure is alot' o angst in dis story aint there oh well. i want at least 4 reveiws or no chapter 3 and so far i only have 5 fans that i know of so please reveiw.


	2. anti love hina

Anti-love hina  
  
Chapter #2  
  
Keitaro awoke quickly with sweat dipping from his face. His heart beating faster than usual, and his bed sheets wetter and stickier than usual. As keitaro got out of his bed to reach for a pair of underwear, Naru walks in and screams "keitaro put your pants on you horny bastard! Why are your bed sheets all sticky... eewwwwwww! Its sperm isn't it! How disgusting! I am so leaving and when I come back I want all this cleaned up! GOT IT!!!"  
  
"Hey! When's lunch!? And why is keitaro naked!?  
  
"Su. Its not what you think." Naru said frantically  
  
"I get it... you were just showing keitaro how to use a condom weren't you, I mean safe sex, is supposed to be safe isn't it?"  
  
Keitaro said nothing as his face flushed a bright red. "Hey why is every one in my room, I'm trying to get dressed here."  
  
(this is all in Naru's mined... what ever is in those one lined quotes are thought bubbles ... you know these thingys 'blah blah blah' {' '}) 'holy shit keitaro's completely naked and completely erect too. Oh fuck he so sexy I've got to take him now I'll hold him and suck him and lick him till he makes a woman out 'a me. Ohh... shit I'm so bloody horny crap I'm like gonna have an fucking orgasm... shit Im starting to cum my pants. Fuck, I gotta get out' a here.  
  
Don't worry its not over this is just like an intermission or  
something... so don't leave yet. But for those of you who are  
against keitaro and Naru relations don't worry they don't have  
sex. But for those who greatly approve of keitaro and Naru than  
look on the bright side-they don't have sex... yet.  
Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Oh well back to the story. 


End file.
